


Tracer's Lonely Night

by Mitchers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Futanari, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchers/pseuds/Mitchers
Summary: Short story about Tracer thinking of Emily.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tracer's Lonely Night

I step off the elevator, onto my floor’s halfway and make my way to my temporary flat. Being an agent of Overwatch sometimes means going to the other side of the world for missions from your home. Even worse is staying for long periods of time away from your home. That was fine until a few years back, before I met Emily. 

Oh, almost passed my room. I take my key from my pocket and begin the motions to unlock the door the same way you unlock any door.

I lazily let the door swing open and take a look into my lonely dark flat and say to no one “I’m back. Didja miss me?” And almost as if she was here I hear “Only a little.”

...4 months. That’s how long it’s been since I was assigned to this lonely mission. 4 months.

As I begin to feel down, I block the last bit of light into my flat by closing the main door. There isn’t much furnishing since this is only temporary so navigating the room in the dark isn’t a problem. I make my way to the bed while thinking of Emily and flop down

I lay motionless for a while before grabbing the picture frame next to my bed with only one picture in it. It’s just Emily in the picture because that’s all I really need in it. She’s smiling in the picture. This was after she said yes to moving in with me. I wanted to capture the first moments we took a huge step into our relationship. 

When it came to romantic partners I never really took any interests in people that way. I have a bit of a, shall we say “uniqueness” with my body. I of course knew that at some point being in a relationship would lead to physical intimacy and they would find out about my secret that I wanted to keep to myself for as long as possible.

I was fine with solitude honestly. I even settled into the idea of being alone forever. I had my job, my friends, I didn’t think I needed more. But Emily came along and threw a real wrench into those plans. Before I knew it I had fallen in love. I look at the picture and wonder if I was always in love with her since we met. I can’t imagine my life without her now.

Her beautiful face, her smile, her eyes, her soft lips. Those lips that have brought me to orgasm so many times. God, what am I thinking right now? Just looking at them is getting me going.

I start to rub over my pants as I begin to fantasize about Emily’s touch. A fire has been lit and I can’t stop it now. Forgive me.

I start to take off my pants in a rush as I get more and more horny. With one hand I unbuckle my bottoms. With my feet I kick off my shoes and slide everything from the waist below off my body and the bed/.

My secret then feels the open air and slowly becomes erect. I place my hand over my cock and start to stroke it. 

Yes, that is my secret. Girls don’t have dicks but I do. I’ve always been too afraid of connecting to people in fear of someone finding out about it. Emily was the first person I showed it to. She was shocked at first but accepted it as a part of me. It made me so happy.

She’s so perfect. I want her here right now so I can fuck her like usual.

I start to unbutton my jacket to expose my breasts as my panting grows heavier. Emily’s picture rests on the pillow next to mine while I continue to lose myself. 

Slowly I start to stroke my dick as I play with my nipples. I think about all the positions we’ve done together. So many fly through my head as my cock becomes fully erect.

The thought I settle on though is her lips around my cock. I never had it done before her and it changed my world. It was an experience that exceeded any fantasies I had before that. Despite Emily never being with a guy, she took me all the way into her mouth and swallowed everything when I finished. When I asked later if it was okay for her she said yes, because it was a part of me.

God, she’s so incredibly cute! I want her here right now. If she was I would take her mouth and fuck it! I want her saliva to coat my dick completely and drip on the floor. My hips would go wild as I hurry to cum inside her. 

I’m sorry my love that I’m thinking about you in such a way right now. It’s almost your fault really. You have the best body and the best techniques. You are the best part of my life and I want to see you so badly. I look back at the picture and just see her smiling. Completely unaware of what her partner for life is thinking and doing right now. Her pretty freckles… I can’t take it.

I feel I’m getting closer. I grab her picture and sit up. I can smell nothing but my dick and cum as it oozes out of me, inching closer and closer to the end. I want to look at her face while I finish. I want to see her pretty innocent face while I blow a heavy load.

My tongue actually starts to hang a little out of my mouth as I pant heavily. Her picture is getting cum all over it. It’s like she’s right here and I’m cumming on her right now. The sight is too much for me as I feel it coming.

I can’t suck my own dick but I know I can shoot loads with such force that it can reach my mouth. I bend down closer to my dick and open my mouth as I feel I’m ready to burst. I stare Emily in the eyes one last time as it comes.

A thick, single load shoots up from my cock hole and goes in my mouth. I hurriedly close my lips and swallow so I don’t lose any. Another gush of sperm shoots out but I was too slow and it goes over my face before I open up again to catch the rest. I feel one last big burst coming but it only barely reaches my tongue before landing in my hand. Smaller spurts continue to land on my hand, covering it in my white icing. 

I hold my position for a while in case a surprise load comes out but nothing more happens. I sit up and take my hand and begin to lick off the rest of my sperm. The sticky mess gets licked off but some fall on my breasts and my thigh. I make quick work of them and “clean” myself as much as I can.

I settle down and look down at the picture and see Emily with a full facial. A sight that’s not unfamiliar really. I lovingly clean her off and give her a kiss goodnight as I dream about seeing her again.


End file.
